The Lavender Butterfly
by TheLittleMoonLover
Summary: It's been a month since Maria seemingly saved Moonacre Valley. Now she must deal with her feelings for the obstinate Robin while feeling as if something bad and new was coming to the valley. Will she be able to save the valley or will she truly die in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** A new beginning, and a new problem.

A dark cloud hovered over Moonacre, rolling over the hills like an ominous monster waiting to devour something. The moon loomed in the sky half full not as big as it had been only a month and a half ago but still large enough to spread a pale moonlight. I, Maria Merryweather sat up in my bed staring at the stars that twinkled on her ceiling with a seemingly magical touch, it was late and I found sleep hard to find and nearly impossible to achieve. Throwing the duvet back from the bed I grabbed the candlebra from the curved bed frame and lit it with a coal from the fire.

Exiting from my miniscule door and glancing a crossed the small hallway at the painting of the very first Moon Princess,

"Good morning, Moon Princess." I whispered as was routine. In that month in a half after Moonacre had been restored I had turned fifteen. The birthday, in my opinion, was catastrophic. Wrolf ended up licking a large portion of the frosting off the cake and then laid down in front of the door so no one could leave or enter, Robin, being his infuriating self had teased me that I hadn't grown a bit and it got so terrible that Loveday ended up scolding him for his attitude. Uncle, meanwhile, was merrily getting drunk with Mr. De Noir and laughing merrily as Digweed played his quaint wooden flute.

"Princess," said Robin mockingly "What are you going to save now that the Moon Pearls are out of the way?" he teased me endlessly and Loveday gasped at him "Robin I do believe you've had too much to drink." I nodded, miffed at how pompous he was being. "I ain't had enough to drink." the young man slurred and Loveday rolled her eyes sending him off to bed in one of Moonacre Manor's many rooms. She then sent her father and husband off to bed and returned to say goodnight to Mrs. Heliotrope (Now married to Digweed) and myself.

And now as I made my way down to the room with the Piano I felt shivers, something seemed to be wrong but I didn't know what. Probably just jitters from being a whole nother age. I hoped no one would wake up and admitted they were probably all to drunk to care I sat down at the green piano bench and ran my fingers over the ivory keys. I gently pressed one down and marveled at the sweet note that exited the piano and ran out in the room, when I pressed that one the piano began to play a duet that needed two people to complete it. I began to press keys playing the accompaniment to the song, not even noticing the dark figure enter the room. "Maria." and I must have jumped four feet in the air, "Robin," I stuttered "You scared the living daylights out of me!" I flew from the bench at him in a rage "Ok, Ok i'm sorry." he said in a tone that said the opposite, holding up his hands in surrender. "You. Robin De Noir agitate me on my best days." I huffed at him why did he make me feel so annoyed all the time? Frowning I walked passed him and caught his wild woodsy scent wafting into my nose, shivers travelled down my spine and I barely had the strength to keep walking. "Good night Robin." I called over my should and made my way back to the tower.

I, Maria Merryweather, swore that I would not let the likes of Robin De Noir get the best of me. as I fell back into a fitful dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**I DO NOT CLAIM RIGHTS TO THE FILM 'SECRETS OF MOONACRE' OR THE LITTLE WHITE HORSE.**

**Hello! Please bear with me and these short chapters i'm sure I can make it worth your while. **

**- LittleWriterGirl - **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** An adventure in the forest

I awoke the next morning feeling groggy and someone was pounding on my door. "Maria!" quacked Mrs. Heliotrope as she tried to fit through my small door, unfortunately she was all knees and elbows and had a hard time getting through the frame.

"Yes Mrs. Heliotrope?" I said sleepily my eyelids practically closing already.

"You've slept well past breakfast _young lady!_" Mrs. Heliotrope said sternly as she finally angled herself and squeezed through the door, "The De Noir Clan is getting ready to leave so you should see them off, come along lets get you dressed in your simple frock." she said opening the chest next to my bed and pulling out the simple green dress made of soft satin and a black ribbon at the waist, weaved just so. I plaited my hair and slipped into the frock before pulling on my gold slippers and making my way through the cold mansion.

Once I made it to the entrance hall I looked over at Robin who was talking animatedly with his sister and Mr. De Noir was holding his head and squinting his eye, hmph no doubt the alcohol from the night before.

"Ah Maria!" admonished Loveday "You slug-a-bed, you've come to say good bye I hope?" she looked at Robin with a glare and then at me, I smiled best I could and said "Of course," I curtsied to Mr. De Noir, "Thank you for attending my pa-" but before I could finish Robin grabbed me by the arm and dragged me through the door "Robin?" I asked and Loveday called after us "I need to talk to you." he muttered as we made our way to the forest, once we were quite far in her let me go and turn around abruptly.

Robin looked a bit... flustered, "So whats the matter Bird-boy?" I said using the nick name that agitated him the most, he grimaced but let out a breath. He looked me straight in the eye, his dark brown to my own lighter golden. "Maria Merryweather I-" but there was a crunch, Robin was immediately alert stepping in front of me "Who's there?" I looked at the back of his neck, the way his curls had a life of their own carefully suppressed by his black bowler hat which as usual sat on his head.

"Robin?"

"Shh, Maria I have a bad feeling about this..."

"But-"

"Sh!" he said and I shut my mouth abruptly.

Another snap but this time it was behind us and Robin twisted around so we were opposite. He pressed me into his back which smelled like leather and wood, I liked it.

_Crack!_

Robin stiffened and there was a growl, I turned expecting to see Wrolf but what stood in front of me was no Lion, it was dark yes but it stood on it's hind legs and seemed a bit... twisted... its face terrified me and it rasped at us _"Ah..."_ it hissed _"I see a moon princess, master will be very pleased."_ I squeaked in terror this was terrifying and it went onto all fours, its back was arched at an odd angle and every step it took it's joints popped and snapped. "Maria..." Robin whispered "Stay behind me." He unsheathed his knife and pulled out his small revolver pointing at the creature "Now, now boy." the creature hissed "I just wanted to say you'd better watch your little Moon Princess she is of great interest to the mas-" Robin fire a shot at the creatures feet.

The creature hissed and escaped with alarming speed and sped off into the forest disappearing from sight. Robin was panting loudly and I shuddered.

Grabbing me by the arm he dragged me back towards the manors, Loveday and the rest were making their way hurriedly over to us. "What happened?" she said with immense worry on her fast, Uncle looked me up and down and Mrs. Heliotrope's digestion -no doubt- was acting up. "There was a creature in the w-woods." Suddenly I felt dizzy like someone had flipped a switch off in my body and the ground greeted me as I collapsed. "_Maria_!" Robin called, too bad I couldn't answer.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed and if you feel its too fast paced read and review? **

**- LittleWriterGirl-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Robin's POV**

I paced the floor back and forth until Loveday exited Maria's room. "Calm down baby brother. She is going to be fine." I let out a sigh of relief and we made our way down into the rose colored parlor and sat around the fire, everyone looked at me. "Well?" Lord Benjamin asked.

"There was a creature in the forest, twisted and black and reminded me of a werewolf from the stories that you used to tell me Loveday,"

Loveday nodded at this, "I remember."

"Anyway it said its 'master' was very interested in Maria. I think someone is targeting Maria and not the good sort either." I pushed my hat father on my curls and puffed out my chest "I'll protect her no matter what." I felt very manly.

Loveday rolled her eyes "And what get yourself killed?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Well I can keep her out of the forest, but we have to find this guy before he can get his filthy mits on Maria."

"Agreed." Sir Benjamin said standing, "Where is Maria is she awake yet?" Loveday shook her head, but a small shuffling from the hallway made me snap towards the location. Maria stood in the dim firelight in a white dressing gown there were bags under eyes and she didn't look to good. "Whats going on?" she said.

**- Author's Note - **

**Third chapter up, I've written all the way up to Chapter 8. But will not post 6 and above until I get FIVE reviews. :] **

**-LittleWriterGirl - **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Maria's POV "A new enemy"

"Whats going on?" I asked my toes were undeniably cold, Robin looked at me as if he were surprised. My limbs felt like led and my head was pounding. I entered the Rose parlor my feet slapping on the cold wood floor, I sat on the rug at Lovedays feet, "Are you all talking about the monster?" I said my voice quaked slightly but I mentally punched myself I was the Moon Princess not some frail girl.

"Yes." Robin said simply.

"So, what about it?"

"We think, for your safety of course, you should stay out of the forest until this man has been caught."

"What? How could I? I love the forest!" I looked from face to face and gritted my teeth. Robin's face was unreadable which was odd but for some reason I could tell he was worried about me. I sighed "Fine." I admonished but mentally crossed my fingers. "I won't go into the forest. But I at least want to go accompanied if I do go." Loveday nodded, "Seems doable."

I stood up and left the room, Robin followed me "Maria? Wait!" I turned to him and glared "This was your idea wasn't it?" I said through gritted teeth his frowned "Its for your own safety Maria I-"

"And _I_ don't care what you have to say I can take care of myself with or _without_ your help!"

I was more than miffed, I seethed at him. Why didn't he understand that I had to be in the forest, it was in my livelihood. Robin stood there in shock at my outburst and I climbed the stairs to my tower, Wrolf following me the whole way. That night I lay awake, shivering, Wrolf slept on the floor apparently for my protection. When I finally got to sleep, it wasn't very good.

_I was running... running... trying to get away from that creature... from who knows what. _

_My feet don't seem to be carrying me fast enough as I look over my shoulder in panic. "Robin!" I scream hoping he will save me. "Robin!" _

_My voice was hoarse as I stumbled on a rock landing on the forest floor, leaves flying up around me in a flurry of brown, green, and yellow. The creature landed on my back ripping at me. I screamed and screamed trying to wriggle out of it's grasp but it just cackled. Then there were two large black boots, right in front of my eyes, I looked up and there was a hooded figure which cackled, "Well look what we have here. A little Moon Princess." he sneered and I screamed again. _

And then I woke up.

**- Authors Note -**

**Sorry it was so late everyone (Also sorry it was so short )**

**I'll do my best to make the chapters after 8 as long as I can. **

**Please R & R**

**- Little Writer girl  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **Help.

I woke up, screaming.

But I wasn't in my soft warm bed, I smelt earth and grass and where I was laying was slightly damp. I couldn't stop screaming, I couldn't even breathe. The dark ominous cloud had completely covered my beloved moon and I felt... so... suffocated. Before I knew it I was being scooped up frantically, still screaming with all my might. "Maria! Maria, shh, shh."

**Robin's POV**

Father and I had decided to stay another night just in case. My room was on the ground floor and I just lay there awake feeling miserable, Maria was so angry at me... all I wanted was to keep her safe. I rolled over pulling the duvet about my shoulders but quickly changed positions rolling onto my stomach and then my back. Finally I kicked the covers away from my body and pulled on my trousers, I touched the stone cold floor my shirt hung open and I didn't feel like closing it. I exited my room and made my way to the front entrance hall, sitting in the chairs that were around the fire, still roaring without a care in the world.

A wet nose prodded my palm, Wrolf.

"Wrolf why aren't you with Maria?" I asked the dog whined and ran to the front door. Then back.

I still didn't get what the dog was implying until a scream pierced the night, pained and agonized.

I knew that scream, i'd know it anywhere. "MARIA!" I howled and opened the door and running onto the front lawn, it was a vast expanse that went to the trees. There I saw a small petite form on the ground, writhing and screaming.

I scooped her up cradling her in my lap, "Maria! Maria, shh, shh." I said rocking her back and forth. There were tear streaks down her cheeks. Loveday and Lord Benjamin were running out of the house towards them, soon followed by Mrs. Heliotrope, Digweed, my father, and Marmaduke. "Maria!" they all called and soon she was surrounded. "What happened?" my father snapped at me.

"I don't know I got up and was sitting in the front hall and Wrolf started acting strange then I hear screaming and found Maria out here screaming her lungs off." I shuddered, Loveday was stroking Maria's face trying to get her to stop crying. "Take her inside." Loveday ordered and I hefted Maria's petite body into my arms and our little group shuffled around me like a wall and we made our way inside, we laid Maria in her bed and Loveday and I pulled up two chairs to sit with her for a while. I was beyond worried, I shivered at the memory of Maria writhing on the ground in seeming pain.

**- Author's Note -**

**I realized Chapter five was WAY too short,**

**So I combined 5 & 6 because Robin's POV was Chapter 6. :] **

**R & R? **

**-Little Writer Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **Maria's POV

I opened one eye, it seemed I was back in my bed. My body felt incredibly light compared to the night before. I sat up in my bed and looked down at myself, grass stains were winding up my white chemise I groaned I certainly had rolled around in the grass, Mrs. Heliotrope was going to positively bludgeon me. Something shifted next to me, "Mm Maria?" said a hazy and confused voice, Robin. I blushed lightly. "Robin? How did I...?" he froze "You were screaming out front..." I shuddered, but oddly enough I couldn't remember the dream. I rubbed my hands together which felt cold and clammy and Robin reached out and slipped his big hands over my. They were weathered and warm but felt nice. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked wonderingly it seemed to be daytime right now "Two and a half days." he said his eyes looking deep into hers, "And he hasn't left your side for a moment." Said Loveday from my doorway she chuckled "And trust me, he smells like he hasn't left you for two days." she scrunched her nose and came in holding a glass of what I presumed to be ice water.

"Here have some of this you need some liquids."

I took it and drank it, gasping at its coldness but soon welcoming it. I sat in silence sipping the water, "Maria... are you alright?" Loveday said her eyes looking down at me worriedly. I nodded "I'm fine... never been better!" I threw the covers off and kicked out of my bed ready to face the world, but the world had other ideas. It spun wildly and Robin and Loveday had to steady me. "Never been better eh?" Robin teased and I glowered at him.

Loveday shooed Robin out and helped me get dressed in a soft lavender gown that made my copper hair shine. I decided to plait it for times sake and then Loveday helped me down the stairs with Robin hovering nearby.

When we entered the dining room and everyone turned to me expectantly, I waved my fingers at them and they all seemed to sigh with relief. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Robin and Loveday. Robin sat next to me I sat next to Loveday, Mrs. Heliotrope sat next to Mr. De Noir on the other side of the table and Uncle headed the table. It was rather quiet as we ate dinner, as I soon found out what time it was presently. I nibbled on some of the bread Digweed brought me and not much else: Loveday in turn gave me looks that said _eat_. But all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. After a while the people at the table dispersed, Mr. De Noir said he would be heading back to De Noir Castle and Robin would be staying another night. Mrs. Heliotrope had ventured off with Digweed somewhere and Loveday and Uncle we busy making eyes at one another.

That just left me and Robin, he stood and offered me his hand which I took, they were still warm and very welcomed. "Shall we go for a walk in the garden Princess?" he said with a grin as if the previous day's misfortunes had never occurred.

"But of course."

Ever since the Moon Pearls were given back to the ocean Robin and I hardly ever got a moment's peace. Loveday was normally with us, either accompanied by Uncle or the upright Mrs. Heliotrope. They never really had gotten to talk deeply about their past and families. I was describing a small yappy dog I had once owned named Lionel, which I felt was ironic because I now owned a lion, when he spotted Loveday coming a cross the lawn to join us. Her eyes missing nothing and her smile lighting up like a flame that refuses to be extinguished.

"Well," she said standing in front of them putting her hands on her hips "Seems like you two are getting along rather well, eh?" I blushed and shook my head, sending my copper curls swinging from side to side. "Not at all!" I protested and slid my hand out of Robin's in embarrassment. Loveday grinned at us mischievously but said nothing, I kicked my self mentally because I had let Robin get the best of me. I was too busy beating up on myself mentally to hear what Loveday said next "Sorry?" I said looking at her but she just chuckled. "Maria, you need to get back to bed and rest, you my girl, look simply exhausted." I nodded and let her loop her arm through mine and lead me back towards the house. I turned and looked over my shoulder, Robin grinned at me like a little imp and I rolled my eyes at him and followed Loveday inside.

Uncle was waiting at the door and not with a good look either. "You and Robin are getting close... huh?" he looked down his hooked nose at me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again "Hardly."

"Now, now you two. It's not the time for this, Maria must rest." Loveday interjected dragging me upstairs and pushing me down on the bed "Sleep." she said and left the room.

Grumbling I laid down on the soft sheets and found myself quickly dozing off.

**Authort's Note:**

**Promise Ch. 7 will be longer, currently working and brainstorming and will hopefully update tomorrow. **

**-Little Writer Girl - **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Maria's POV

_Three Months Later... _

All is well it seems, I sat thinking at the window seat in the library. _The Chronicles of Moonacre_ sat in my lap and I propped my head in my hands and stared out at the golden leaves that were now falling from the trees. It was early September and I hadn't spoken to Robin alone since that night. He and his father went back to De Noir Castle the very next day and Robin came for Day Visits in which Uncle chaperoned annoyingly.

Nothing new had happened since my dream and my body is back to what it used to be. Uncle thinks the problem is gone but whenever I go to the forest he sends Wrolf with me anyways. I spend most of my days dozing under a tree, seeing no better way to live the day. Finally it would be Loveday's birthday party she of course wants a big extravaganza and Uncle was more than happy to supply.

So Loveday was running about planning her party, inviting all of the villagers from Silverydew and the De Noirs, she also prepared a dress for herself, a lovely midnight blue gown, and me as well, a silvery lavender as was her favorite color for me. She had been far to busy to drop hints about Robin to me and I found it quite peaceful to be left alone in the library. I felt the ridges of the ancient book, this was my story, what I lived by.

A knock echoed through the room and Loveday gently opened the door, which creaked with age. She muttered something about getting it oiled then turned and smiled at me. "Maria," she sang "Todays your final fitting! Mr. Tettlebum is downstairs in the blue parlor." she grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room. Mr. Tettlebum was a portly tailor from Silverydew. He was bald with a shiny head and a red handle bar moustache that looked like it had a life of it's own. He was a jolly old fellow that liked to laugh and dance, I remember him quite well from when he helped with Loveday's dress when it suddenly ripped on her wedding day. To Loveday he was her hero and she promised him to come to him if she needed any dresses made.

Entering the blue parlor, which ironically was filled with purples and greens, I grimaced as Mr. Tettlebum set up the stool that I would stand on, I had become well acquainted with this stool in the last three months. Having to stand on it for hours at a time while Loveday and Mr. Tettlebum fretted and worried over whether my blooming curves would be to showy or not showy enough.

"Ah, Miss Merryweather!" barked Mr. Tettlebum with a wink, his red puffy moustache twitching.

"Mr. Tettlebum, always a pleasure!"

"Ah you are even more ravishing than last time I saw you!" he said kissing my hand, I smiled at him. He was always the gentlemen. "Now we must get you on this stand and get you finished for the party tomorrow!" I groaned inwardly and stripped into my white underdress and stood on the stand, holding my arms out. Loveday instantaneously jumped in offering advice on where he should pin the taffeta or how the back would look better.

After a few hours of pocking, prodding, and standing. Mr. Tettlebum left finally satisfied with the final product. Bidding Loveday a happy birthday and me a gracious goodbye. I was putting my over dress back on when Robin sauntered into the room. "Maria I-" he stopped dead and I glared at him Loveday had begun to turn purple and Robin held up his hands in apology "Er... I... Sorry." He said blushing. He looked cute when he blushed I unconsciously thought, Mentally pinching myself I stepped off the stand and finished pulling my dress over my head as Loveday berated him, "Hasn't anyone taught you to knock? If we were in London this would be a scandal!" Loveday quite liked London, ever since she and Uncle went there on their honeymoon she was fascinated with its callithump. As Loveday scolded Robin who was still a bit pink about the ears, I put my hair into rights and turned my glared back to him which made him flinch. "Well. Now that you have gotten your scolding I have a meeting with Sebastian." I flounced out of the room, Sebastian lived in the next valley over and was staying at moon acre for the time being, he was a Noble's son and was very polite... to the point where it was boring. But he infuriated Robin which amused me to no end so I would just have to grin and bear it.

Sebastian was waiting at our usual place by the blue stream, no doubt drawing like he always did "Sebastian!" I called picking up my pace, I raced up to him and he finally looked up at me his usual dazed look pasted onto his face. Although he could be a bit boring he was certainly handsome his large ocean colored eyes golden blond hair that fell about his ears. His blond side burns framed his chiseled face.

"Ah! Maria, how do you do?"

"I fair well as always, Sebastian.. and you?"

"I would be better if my father wasn't such a prick." Though I had never met Sebastian's father he talked about him often, and not normally in a good way. Apparently his father was quite the evil man. "What has happened now Sebastian?" I said settling in the green grass next to him folding my pale hands on my lap, I felt bad about ignoring Robin as I have but I made a vow to myself not to let him get the better of me.

Sebastian turned and looked at me, "Don't move!" he said suddenly and I stiffened "What? Is there a snake near me or something?" He shook his head "No! The light is perfect now sit still so I can draw you." Groaning inwardly I obeyed relaxing in the grass and watching various fish swim by in the clear stream, the wind smelled like honey suckle and wild flowers, which I found quite odd considering it was fall. I wanted to look for the source but Sebastian was adamant on drawing me so I obediently sat waiting. After fifteen minutes my joints were sore, "Are you almost done?" I tried to sound like I wasn't whining but even I admit that I was.

"Yes... just... one... more... done!"

He held up the piece of paper, on it was a black and white sketch of me. "Thats amazing Sebastian!" I said and he handed it to me. He brought out my good qualities, my normally frizzy reddish blond hair curled around my shoulders, my eyes that normally disconcert some people were soft and peaceful. My nose which I thought was too big made my face whole and my cheek bones look higher. "I draw it as I see it." he said as if he had read my mind. "Thank you!"

"So sensitive guy." came an annoyingly familiar voice. Robin sauntered towards us, his trademark bowler placed firmly on his head, his black trousers and long sleeved black shirt were all a little bit disheveled as if he had run. Comparing Robin and Sebastian, Sebastian was light and Robin was dark. It was an interesting thought. "Robin what are you doing here?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm, Loveday no doubt told him where Sebastian and I meet, "Just trying to make sure you are safe, I mean after all Loveday was worried." I glared at him, "Well you have absolutely no right to track me down as if you are my father!" I could feel my face turning colors with my anger Robin grabbed my arm "We are going home." he said firmly, "AS IF." I growled and Sebastian grabbed my other arm yanking me towards him "Maria does not have to go if she doesn't want to." Sebastian's fierceness surprised me, I had never seen him stand up for himself ad not be boring. I felt my cheeks pink up and pulled away from both of them "Hows about I don't go with EITHER of you?" I was angry at Robin and Sebastian they were being possessive and I _certainly _was _not _a girl to be possessed. I called into the forest for Wrolf who loped out of the trees towards us his big lion tongue lolling out of his mouth, he trotted up to me and I whispered in his ear "Get me out of here." Wrolfe grunted and I climbed onto his back. Glaring at both boys I gripped Wrolfe's main and he took a flying leap to the trees and into the forest.

_ROBINS POV Start. _

After Maria had flounced off, obviously angry with me for walking in at the wrong moment, simple mistake! Well I do admit that I kind of wanted to see her er... well... I shook off the thought quickly and turned to Loveday who was still frowning at me in an annoyed sisterly way. "Robin you should know better." she said with finality "Yes Loveday, I know i'm sorry." I looked at my boots my ears felt warm , she grinned knowingly "Well lookie lookie, my little brother has a crush eh?" she knew just how to get under my skin, and was doing an impeccable job of it. "You realize if you keep hiding it from her you're just going to give her to Sebastian right? He has already asked Benjamin for her hand and today when they meet he's going to-" but I was already pulling the door open and running down the hall, as fast as my feet could carry me. Loveday called after me, "They are by the blue stream where we used to play at as children, good luck!"

Leaves flew past me and I had to hold my bowler when I leaped off a small cliff, taking the short cut to the stream, as I approached the stream I saw two figures, one a small petite sitting demurely in the grass Maria no doubt. And even though I had never met him, the muscular man sitting on a rock facing Maria and drawing was undoubtedly Sebastian De Blanche the young son of the Lord in the next valley over. He looked like a girl to me, I scoffed to myself as I approached them, Sebastian handed her the notepad and I could hear her gasp and squeal "Sebastian this is amazing!" her whole face lit up, Sebastian dotingly smiled at her "I draw it as I see it." he said slickly, Maria's cheeks reddened "Thank you." she said looking up at him. My anger bubbled, she was supposed to look at _me _and _me_ only.

"So sensitive guy." I said stepping out from behind my tree, tipping my bowler hat and cockily grinning at them, Maria looked shocked and stood, her shock quickly turning to anger.

"Robin. What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to make sure you are safe, I mean after all Loveday was worried." I lied smoothly, her calm was quickly fading her cheeks flushed with anger and her disconcerting silver eyes were sharp as nails. "Well you have ABSOLUTELY no right to track me down as if you were my father!" her face purpled, my anger flared she made me so flustered, I found myself wishing she would go away, Grabbing her by the arm "We are going home." I said beginning to pull her back towards the manor. "AS IF." she interjected trying to pull away from me with surprising strength, suddenly she was yanked from my grasp and into Sebastian's he pulled her to his chest and glared at me with flashing blue eyes. "Maria doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to." the Blond dolt really did NOT want to start a fight with me, I knew this forest like the back of my hand. My hand went to my waist and rested over the dagger at my hip, but before I could do anything Maria pulled angrily away from Sebastian and for a moment I thought she would go with me, but instead she glared back and forth between us, planting her hands on her hips. "Hows about I don't go with EITHER OF YOU?" she said her voice dripping with fiery Independence I knew I had made a mistake Maria hated possessiveness. She called Wrolfe's name and the large black lion loped out of the trees towards us, his large pink tongue lolling out of his mouth lazily. Maria clambered onto his back and I gave Wrolfe a pleading look, the lion looked sympathetically at me before turning and dashing back into the trees.

"Well now look what you've done." sighed Sebastian as if in disgust "You made my future wife angry."

I turned with a shocked twitch "You already asked her? And she said yes? To _you_?" This could not be happening to me, Sebastian fidgeted. "I was just about to until you so rudely interupted but she will accept I know it, and I won't let the likes of a De Noir ruffian get in my way." I was liking him less and less, Sebastian turned to head in the direction Maria left and I tripped him, causing him to land on one of my old practice traps from when I was a boy, hanging him upside-down by his foot. Not unlike Maria had tricked me over six months ago. I laughed "Have fun pretty boy, the ropes are old and should break soon but I can assure you you'll be here for a while." I laughed and headed after Maria shooting a teasing wave over my shoulder and Sebastian yelled after me but I Robin De Noir was not going to let Maria marry some prick like him. As I raced through the forest, my beloved forest for some reason the forest felt off, like it was trying to warn me about something. I came to Maria and I's favorite clearing the key spot where Maria could be.

It turns out I was right, Maria was sitting against Wrolfe looking up at the sky, obviously venting her anger to the listening lion. I quickly did eeny-meeny-miny-moe in my head trying to decide whether I wanted to risk Maria sicking Wrolfe on me or not. I cursed as my mind decided it did and stepped closer to Maria, Wrolfe's head snapped up and he looked sympathetically at me before laying his head back down on his massive paws.

"Maria?"

"What do you want now Robin?"

I quickly sat down next to her and she didn't move her eyes staring straight up at the very blue sky. "Okay. You remember when we first met how you thought I hated you and were quite sure you hated me?"

"Yeah I'm still not so sure." Ouch.

"Your sarcasm is unappreciated at the moment, Maria."

"Fine. Sorry." she said holding up her hands and sitting up her eyes attentive and beautiful, instantly making me nervous about what I was about to do.

Leaning forward I tucked one of Maria's unruly blond-red curls behind her ear and closed my eyes, pressing me lips gently to hers.

"Maria Merryweather. I love you."

Her shocked expression was short lived, there was a chuckle from the edge of the clearing.

**A/N - **

**Too long? Too short?**

**Sorry this took forever, I wanted to plan it just right because this has a lot of RobinxMaria fluff in it. And I wanted it to be Robin to say it + Enter our mysterious evil dude... Hmm. **

**Chapter 8 will hopefully be up by this evening. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **Enter The Villain!

_Maria's Pov_

When Robin approached me in our favorite clearing I was still seething. My anger bubbled to the surface every now and then and I vented it out to Wrolfe who patiently listened to me like no normal lion could. I hear Robin's light foot steps even though to a person who did not know him well they would be silent. But I knew Robin a little too well.

"Maria?" Robin's voice came reproachfully, I looked up at the sky and he leaned over me, his cheeks flushed like he had just run here his curls were messy but I wouldn't have it any other way. On my thigh I keyed the notes to my favorite Sonata that sort-of described Robin's and my relationship, Rocky.

"Want to you want now Robin?" I said tiredly still looking at the very blue sky.

He slid down next to me, and I decided to keep ignoring him. "Okay. You remember when we first met how you thought I hated you and were quite sure you hated me?"

I rolled my eyed and decided to be a little bit cruel.

"Yeah I'm still not so sure." he winced.

"Your sarcasm is unappreciated at the moment, Maria." And I felt immediately bad about saying it. Of course I didn't hate Robin. But I didn't know what I _felt_ for him either.

"Fine sorry." I said holding my hands in the air and finally turning towards him, sitting up and away from Wrolfe. Robin fidgeted next to me playing with a bauble on his pants before looking up at me, a breeze blew and a lock of golden red hair fell over my face. He hastily tucked it behind my ear locking eyes with me. Leaning forward he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to mine... his lips were gentle but it felt like a sudden urgency had come upon him... but us kissing just felt... right. I looked at him shocked and he pulled away. "Maria Merryweather. I love you."

But before I could comment on that kiss a chuckle came from the edge of the woods. There stood a tall skinny man of maybe forty-five who seemed to float closer, "Isn't this a pretty sight?" he said in a flat tone. "Who are you?" said Robin standing and immediately shielding me, his knife drawn. "Simply here to retrieve my future daughter-in-law." I swear my stomach dropped through my shoes. "_Excuse me_?"

"Father!" Came an angry voice. "Get away from Maria!"

Sebastian stomped into the clearing, red-faced and furious. "Ah my prestigious son. You have chosen well, I did not know the girl you fancy was the moon princess." Said Sebastian's father with a creepy grin. "Son, I'm afraid you can't marry her though. I have need of her." With a flick of his wrist he sent his son flying over the trees.

"Now Maria. Come with me." Robin stepped in front of me drawing his gun from his pouch, "Ha! Like that silly little toy will harm me. As if." Robin growled "Over. My. Dead. Body. Will I let you _ever_ touch Maria!" The man chuckled

"That can be arranged my dear lad." Robin squinched his eyes shut and fired the gun, the man, with another flick of his wrist, was unharmed and I found Robin falling backwards into my arms. "Robin?" I looked a him, a wound bloomed on his chest. "You MONSTER!" I screamed at him, the trees around me screamed as well. Nature was not please. "Actually my name is Dervil De Blanche, not Monster. He'll live but if you don't come to me within three days I'll come back and rip his silly little heart out of his chest." Dervil De Blanche cackled menacingly "You know where the pearls are and Mother Nature follows your call, you could be very... useful."

"Gonem!" he barked into the woods, a familiar popping of joints came from the forest as the disformed creature crawled from the dark depths of the forest._ "Yessss massssster?"_ it hissed.

"Let us begone, Miss. Merryweather has some thinking to do."

The creature nodded and Dervil slipped onto its back, it began to lope towards the dark forest. Lord Dervil De Blanche called over his shoulders "Three days Maria, make the right choice."

I sat in the clearing for a while, shaking not being able to do anything else. Wrolfe had dissapeared and I was pressing my dress to Robin's wound. "Don't die, don't die, don't die." I chanted to him and he chuckled "I won't die you silly goose, now why don't you sing me one of those songs that Loveday boasts of." I nodded

_"In the quiet misty morning_

_When the moon has gone to bed,_

_When the sparrows stop their singing_

_And the sky is clear and red,_

_When the summer's ceased its gleaning_

_When the corn is past its prime,_

_When adventure's lost its meaning -_

_I'll be homeward bound in time_

_Bind me not to the pasture_

_Chain me not to the plow_

_Set me free to find my calling_

_And I'll return to you somehow_

_If you find it's me you're missing_

_If you're hoping I'll return,_

_To your thoughts I'll soon be listing,_

_In the road I'll stop and turn_

_Then the wind will set me racing_

_As my journey nears its end_

_And the path I'll be retracing_

_When I'm homeward bound again_

_Bind me not to the pasture_

_Chain me not to the plow_

_Set me free to find my calling_

_And I'll return to you somehow_

_Bind me not to the pasture_

_Chain me not to the plow_

_Set me free to find my calling_

_And I'll return to you somehow_

_(Ah)_

_Bind me not to the pasture_

_Chain me not to the plow_

_Set me free to find my calling_

_And I'll return to you somehow_

_(softly)_

_Bind me not to the pasture_

_Chain me not to the plow_

_Set me free to find my calling_

_And I'll return,_

_And I'll return,_

_And I'll return . . .to you somehow"_

I finished the last note softly, and Robin smiled up at me "A little depressing eh? Princess?" I smiled at his pet name, "Robin about what you said earlier." but Robin was already drifting into unconsciousness, "Robin?" she said softly, then leaned forward to check if he was still breathing. "Robin?" came a few sharp calls, "Loveday!" I wailed as Uncle, Loveday, Mr. De Noir, and Marmaduke ran up to us. Wrolfe following behind.

Robin's blood had smeared my chest, "Oh honey." Loveday said and looked at her brother "Its a shallow entry wound he'll live and be up and about in a few days. He lucky." She diagnosed quickly "Don't worry Maria he'll be fine." I nodded and she wiped up my tears, I decided to keep Dervil Le Blanche a secret so as not to get anyone else hurt. I didn't know if I would go to him yet but I had a feeling the Valley needed me now, more than ever.

**A/N-**

**What'dya think? o3o **

**The song is "Homeward Bound" the choir version. **

**I was tearing up the whole time I was writing this because I hate hurting Robin but its essential to what will happen. BTW there should only be 5-6 more chapters. Then there is going to be a second one. **

**There will be three lords after Moonacre. **

**Dervil Le Blanche (The white Lord)(Story 1)**

**Ferbrico Le Jaune (The yellow Lord)(Story 2) **

**Renton De Noir (The black Lord)(Story 3) **

**Each will develop Maria & Robin's relationship in new ways. And the last one will end with a special surprise. **

**(P.s Renton De Noir is an ancestor come back to life, just so we are clear)**

**R&R**

**Suggestions for Story 2? **

**And what about the new Love interest for Maria? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **Decisions... and revelations...

Maria's POV

I sat in my room, in a chair looking out the window. Ever since Robin was attacked only yesterday dark clouds had occupied the sky and rain fell in fat sad drops flooding Moonacre. Robin had gotten an infection followed by a fever and Loveday did not know when he would get better, she even cancelled her Birthday Party saying "My brother needs me, I should not be partying while he is sick."

I was not allowed to see him for fear I would get sick, so I sat at my window staring out of it all day, not even going down stairs to eat. Loveday had come up who knows how many times to try to coax me to eat but I just waved her off telling her I wasn't hungry or wasn't feeling well. When in truth I just wanted to be left alone, Robin lay sick in a room downstairs and it was all my fault. The silly fool had protected me risking his life! I felt hot tears prick my eyes and furiously rubbed them away. While my tears abated in my stomach a sick feeling formed, looking back outside I noticed a white dot flying towards my window. At first I thought it was a dove but as it drew nearer I realized with its fat beak and toned body it was a crow, a white crow. It pecked on my window, a folded piece of paper clamped firmly in it's beak, its beady red eyes glaring at me before dropping the note and flying away at top speed.

The paper on the note was thick and had droplets of water on it, before I even unfolded the note I knew who it was from. I unfolded and gasped, muffling it with my hand. Neatly scrawled on the note was:

"_Tick Tok Tick Tok my dear, your time it waning and i'm wondering what your little boy toy's heart will look like, black like the De Noir clan?_

_-DB"_

I stifled a sob. I had to save Robin... then it hit me like a horse carriage. I did love him, I loved ROBIN DE NOIR! But it was too late now. Or was it? I hurried over to my desk and pulled a piece of cream colored stationary and pulled out my best red ink, if I was going to die who cared about expensive red ink?

I looked blankly down at the sheet wondering what to write, then the words came to me, flowing through me onto the paper.

_Robin,_

_By the time you read this I most likely will be dead, for that I am eternally sorry. I do not want to cause you or anyone else in Moonacre any harm whatsoever. Robin, before you were hurt you told me something that I was never able to reply to, you told me "I love you." I didn't get the chance to give you my answer because that wretched Dervil interrupted us, but Robin if we hadn't been interrupted I don't think I would ever have come to the conclusion that, I Maria Merryweather Princess of Moonacre am in love with you, head over heels, undoubtedly in love with you. And I wish that I could be with you but I am going to save my beloved Valley I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me, please take care of my Uncle and Loveday, comfort Mrs. Heliotrope. Mend the broken Robin, remember when we talked about those purple Butterflies? How they were so free? I wish I was one of those Lavender Butterflies so I could fly free as well._

_Forever yours, in death and life._

_Maria Florencia Merryweather._

I sadly folded it and sealed it with hot wax and the seal with the crescent moon on it that I had received from Loveday on my birthday. I cooled it and went to my wardrobe, stripping the smelly dressing gown that I had been wearing and looking for a dress to wear. I flipped through the articles of clothing finally coming upon the lavender taffeta gown that was never worn to Loveday's Birthday party. It felt right to wear to my death. I pulled an ivory cloak with gold clasps from the wardrobe and laid it out on my bed. I went to the window, the clouds had cleared slightly showing the moon, I stood naked in front of the window before heading back into the depths of my room pulling on the lavender gown that fit me like a glove, I remember Loveday commenting the same thing on the red dress that I wore the day I found the pearls. I noticed that the dress was in the new style to where the dress hem went up mid calve making it easier to move, good I would need to be able to move.

I stroked Serena and looked around my room, so circular the stars twinkled on my ceiling without a care in the world, my bed was rumpled with it's silvery sheets and shimmering duvet. I looked around the room one last time, I swung the cloak onto my shoulders and pulled the hood over my braided mass of red hair. "Goodbye." I whispered, heading down the hallway past Mrs. Heliotrope and Digweed's room to the room that Robin was staying in, gently opening the door I stepped into the dim room the only furniture that adorned this room was a large four poster bed, a comfy looking arm chair, and a small fire place that crackled merrily. In the arm chair was a soundly sleeping Loveday, she was scrunched into the chair and the blanket she had been using had fallen on the floor, I gently picked it up and covered her back up, then turned and looked at Robin, the love of my life the guy who could make me feel my best and my worst all at the same time. He was pale and sweating and had kicked the covers off of himself, I folded them back over him much like I had with Loveday and replaced the cloth on his forehead with a cooler one causing Robin to sigh with relief.

I gently placed the letter on the headboard above Robin's head and leaned down, and kissed the boy who changed my life on the forehead lightly. "Goodbye Robin... I love you..." I turned and walked back into the hallway leaving out the back door of the manor I made my way to the forest, entering where the moon did not shine. "I'm here. You got what you want! Now leave Moonacre ALONE!"

"Glad you could make it Moon Princess." came the unmistakable voice of Dervil.

**A/N**

**WHEW!**

**Sorry for taking so long, I actually had this chapter done days ago but have been to lazy to upload, i'm terribly sorry. Chapter 10 is also done and I will Post it shortly, 11 is a very important chapter so please stay tuned AND tell your friends about this? I need more reviews 3**

**Also: After this i'm going to take a short break from my Trilogy or whatever to write a story about Maria & Robin's Grandaughter, who lives in London coming to Moonacre to visit her Grandparents and is troubled by the De Noir's newest heir Kegan De Noir, who doesn't seem to leave her alone, and whats more? Theres this strange thing called the moon pearls. (If you don't want me to write I won't just say so in your review.)**

**Okay!**

**R&R.**

**-LittleWriterGirl- **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **Awakening & Comatose.

Robin's POV.

When I came back to consciousness I had a bad headache, "Robin?" came the familiar voice of Loveday, "You're awake!" she said with excitement "Someone go wake Maria!" she called into the hallway and came to the bed "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days, don't you dare EVER scare me like that again."

"I won't"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Loveday? LOVEDAY!" Came Lord Benjamin's voice, it was panicking and I could hear heavy thuds as he ran to my room. "I can't find Maria ANYWHERE." He shouted and ran into the room, I flew from my bed and felt pain in my side Loveday helped me to the comfy looking arm chair then turned on my Brother-In-Law "What do you mean you can't find Maria I just saw her last night!" she tore out of the room, running upstairs and I tried to follow her when my eye caught ivory color of an envelope I crawled a crossed the bed ignoring the pain in my side and grabbed the letter gripping it in my pale hand.

The seal on the letter was a crescent moon, Maria had been to see me. Benjamin handed me a letter opener and I slipped the tri-folded piece of paper from the envelope, as I read the letter the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach deepened. Loveday entered my room, a thick line rose over her brows as she saw me reading the letter, I handed it to her and she scanned it her shoulders shaking "Maria, Maria, Maria..." she sobbed and Benjamin enfolded her in his arms his eyes watering slightly, I just felt... lost... "I will find her don't worry." Benjamin was murmuring to her and then he took her out of the room to calm her down. "Maria you dolt." I grunted pulling on my leather pants and planting my bowler firmly on my head, "Trying to go about this alone." The door opened and I turned thinking it was Benjamin, But instead Sebastian stood in the doorway, bloody and battered a gash ran through his cheek and blood stained his billowy white shirt. "You vile fool!" I shouted at him, running him down like a bull and planting as many punches as I could on him, "WAIT, WAIT. I LOVE Maria my father and I are not together in his plan." I was tempted to punch him once more for saying he loved my object of affection but as Maria would often scold me to think with my head and not my heart.

"I'm listening." I said sitting on my bed and he stood and went to the arm chair sitting down, "Well do you want tea or something? Hurry up I don't have all day!" I said harshly causing Sebastian to wince "My father wasn't always what he is now, he used to be kind and noble to my and my sister Roseta, but once day about a year ago he came home after a long voyage and told Roseta and me that he had found power and lots of it. He spoke of two other lords and began calling himself the white lord. He would be Roseta and I then he married her off to one of the other lords and I haven't seen her since." Sebastian paused looking at his hands.

"I met Maria one day while I was horseback riding, I very well near ran her over, she was chasing a little rabbit whom she called Serena and from the moment I met her I knew she was special. I told my father of her and he got a weird look on his face then went to his quarters-" Sebastian clenched his fists "I told father about her about three months ago."

I nodded thats when the first attack came. "That creature of his almost killed Maria, her body was so weak after seeing it, why is that?" Sebastian nodded "Thats Gonem the Ginser my father found it while on his voyage it seems to suck the life out of young females, I don't know why though."

"So where is Maria?" I asked finally

"Most likely back at the Moonacre De Blanche estate, its just off the ocean." I shuddered I wasn't much for the ocean ever since Maria had thrown herself off of the cliff, but Maria seemed to like it still. "Well then lets go." I said standing, "You will come with me correct?" \

"Of course, I will run my father through with my sword for kidnapping Maria."

"Well then lets hop to it!" I said tugging my boots on, opening the door Wrolfe trotted in, "Wrolfe can you scent Maria for us?" the lion snorted and nodded I climbed onto his back and gestured for Sebastian to climb on behind me, Wrolfe growled at him and Sebastian hesitated "I think I'd prefer a horse."

"No time for that now get on or i'm leaving with or without you." With a whimper Sebastian slid onto Wrolfe behind me and Wrolfe went through the back door and into the woods, at top speed. This was going to be a loong night.

**A/N **

**This chapter was VERY short, i'm sorry everyone. D: I just needed to get Robin's point across. I have chapter 11 finished and will post today or tomorrow, still need more reviews!**

**R&R please. **

**-LittleWriterGirl- **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **…

I awoke to the sound of dripping water, I opened one eye, Where was I? I was in a circular room not unlike my own at Moonacre Manor except it was painted with blood red clouds and the room's key color was red. The sound of dripping water came from the ceiling as it dropped into a pail that laid on the floor.

"Ah it seems my little princess is finally awake." sneered a voice to my left, I quickly glanced the direction the voice had come from. "Dervil." I said coldly, I squinted to see the middle-aged lord. "Now that you've ripped me from my home, what do you want?" the Lord's face pinched unpleasantly "You will learn to talk POLITELY and REVERENTLY to your future ruler," raising his hand he stuck my a cross the cheek, I held my face in alarm. "You pig, like I would EVER let you rule me." I glared at him, the Lord smiled. "You won't have much of a choice, I could just kill your Robin now and be done with it." I froze,

"You wouldn't"

"Ah, my dear Maria, but I would if you decide not give me what a want." I didn't doubt it. I slumped forward, what was I going to do? "What do you want?" I said through my gritted teeth, "I just need the pearls, natures favor, and your power." he said like it was the most simplest thing in the world, I scoffed at him, for one nature favored ME not him, for two I had no power and the pearls were in the Sea. "Those are some impossible tasks, you idiotic lord." I expected him to hit me again, but he just sneered at me. "Its a good thing i'm not doing them then isn't it? Walk with me." He grabbed my arm and dragged me off the bed and out the door into a dreary courtyard full of dead plants. Dervil sucked in alot of air as if he were taking a puff of a cigar, "Beautiful isn't it?" I shuddered "I wouldn't say that." I muttered under my breath, Dervil kept an almost painful grip on my arm, "Well enough chitchat. Lets cut to the chase, I need you to retrieve those moon pearls from the ocean." I stared at him shocked "I can't. They are in the - you know OCEAN!"

"Well if your so-called nature really loves you, it will protect you." he definitely had me there. "Well I refuse."

This is where Dervil cracked a smile, "You won't refuse, because I have something special of yours that i'm afraid you won't want to lose." my jaw dropped as they pulled a struggling Robin out of the castle he had a nasty looking bruise blossoming on his high cheek bones, my eyes met his familiar hazel. "No!" I whispered "Robin... you were safe..." my breath hitched and I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Princess, like I could ever let you be in danger." Robin's eyes settled gently on me, I looked back at him my greenish-blue never leaving him. But before I could react a sack was thrown over Robin's head, then one over my own.

Robin and I were jostled then thrown in the back of what I presumed to be a hay wagon, the wagon inclined upwards and jerked, and I knew without a doubt where we were going. After a while my wrists ached painfully and the jostling would leave me sore tomorrow, that is if I lived until tomorrow. Wow, that was a depressing thought. Finally the wagon pulled to a halt and the sack was pulled off my head, I squinted at the sudden light of the setting sun, wait setting sun? How long had it took exactly to travel up here? Looking out over the familiar expanse that I had tumbled from only eight months ago I shivered, was I really destined to fall off the craggy cliff once more over those blasted pearls? One of Dervils men grabbed me by the arm and pushed me towards the cliff edge, but Dervil gave me a once over "She can't complete the ceremony in that rag." I looked down at my now ripped and dirty gown that had once been so beautiful "Prepare the dress we brought." A handmaiden - old and wizened - stepped from out of no where holding a red and black piece of cloth. "Come along." she barked and me and I followed her behind some rocks where she roughly stripped me and dressed me in the red gown, it was pretty but I was not going to let myself be charmed. I was shoved back out towards the edge where I looked down at the familiar dark waters lapping at the craggy rock face.

**A/N - **

**Sorry for the taking so long with updates. Will post Chapter 12 because its done as well. **

**-LittleWriterGirl- **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** The cliff, again?

Maria's POV:

The dark waters transfixed me, I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Deep down in their depths I could feel the familiar tug and pull of the moon pearls. "Maria!" came a familiar scream that was not Robin's Loveday, Marmaduke, Digweed, Uncle, Mr. De Noir and Mrs. Heliotrope stepped out of the tunnel that led to the Colosseum. "Maria!" they all called simultaneously which was soon joined by choruses of 'Robin!' "Loveday... Uncle..." Called to them helplessly, my call was drowned out by the maniacal laughter of Dervil "How touching the whole family is here to watch me succeed." he said stepping behind me "Dervil step away from my niece." Loveday said her voice dripping with anger, like a mother lioness.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that lovely Loveday, she is what will help me rule not only this valley but this whole world!" I was transfixed with the water once more, the pearls were tugging on my soul drawing them forward, a squeak could be heard over my shoulder, guards had moved in and tied my family up Loveday was kicking and scratching and bucking her legs. The man who was trying to tie her up grunted when she landed a kick in his groin, he rose a big meaty hand and brought it down on her head "Loveday!" everyone screamed as she went limp against uncle who was yelling against his gag. "S-stop!" I told the guards but they didn't, they had begun to rough up my family. "Maria my dear, they shall... but only if you give me what I want."

I gulped, "Fine." cries of protest began again and were quickly quieted by the guards, "Maria no!" came the anguished cry of Robin I turned and smiled at him, suddenly being overcome by Dejavu, I turn and smiled assuringly at my family then my feet felt for the edge of the cliff. With one foot I tipped myself off the cliff, the screams of my family following me the whole way.

**A/N**

**Short, I know, I know. But its the best I could do because I wanted Maria tipping herself off the cliff... XD **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

ROBIN's POV

Wrolfe's gait was easy as we left the ground of Moonacre Manor, the crab Sebastian was clinging to me shuddering as the lion picked up speed, "Would you quit being a git and choking the life out of me?" I hissed over my shoulder, and the idiot's grip lessened but only by a little bit.

Light still dappled through the trees and it was gradually becoming more orange, sunset would be here soon. I squeezed Wrolfe's sides like one would do with a horse and he sped up, which I noted.

"Where the heck do you live?" I yelled over my shoulder as wind began to hiss past us, my leather pants were chafing horribly with Wrolfe's. Next time I go on a deadly adventure that requires me to ride a giant black lion, I thought to myself, bring better pants... and maybe a saddle.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sebastian yelled, and I snapped back to. "Ur... yeah?"

Sebastian snorted, "Turn here." and I yanked on Wrolfe's mane which made him growl "Sorry Wrolfe, but if you had let us put a bit on you this would not have happened." which was answered with another growl. We rode in silence for a while, until the forest broke and came out onto a beach "Now follow the beast east." Wrolfe responded by padded in the sand, panting and making his way up the beach, I glanced behind us and the beach went up to the place I remembered all too well, the cliff where Maria had thrown herself off. I shuddered and turned forward keeping my eyes glued on the dark castle that had suddenly appeared. There was a sudden pain in my side as I was knocked from Wrolfe by a burly man and the gurgled grunts of Sebastian could be heard. I kicked and punched at the man but lets face it, my five foot seven stature did not beat his six foot six in the least. He wrestled me down to the ground and a bag was thrown over my head.

_Later._

I had found Maria, but unfortunately I had been an idiot and gotten myself captured in the process, her body was next to mine wincing every time the wagon went over a pothole or a bump. I knew without even having to look, even with this dumb bag on my head, exactly where we were going.

_Fast forward._

Maria had stepped out from behind the rocks, she looks startling pretty, her pale skin accented the red dress and her strawberry blond hair whipped in the wind. She was beautiful... if only we weren't here because of Dervil. I was restrained my two bulky men with bad breath, one I gathered, was named Ron, the other was Terit and they were both equally revolting. And of course they had started bickering back and forth about who would get the giblet of the pig later on at dinner. Maria had climbed to the edge of the cliff, my throat went dry "Don't do it Maria not again." I whispered desperately and tried to break free of Ron by elbowing him in the gut. "You little rat!" he howled and clocked me firmly over the head, ouch. "Maria!" came the yell of a familiar voice as Loveday and the rest of the family came tumbling out of the tunnel, the rest called out to her as well, "Maria..." Boy, was I glad to see them surely they could help. But I watch as one of the guard hit Loveday which made my blood boil then tie up my family. We were doomed.

Maria was screaming and Dervil said something that I couldn't quite hear. "Fine." she said loud enough for everyone to hear. The took two steps towards the cliffs and fell forward off the cliff like she had a year ago. "MARIA NO!" I screamed and kicked and punched until I was free I ran to the edge of the cliff, my hat had fallen somewhere and my curls flew free and in my face. "Maria..." I breathed. "Well you and your family may leave now." Dervil sneered but when the guards let Loveday and the rest go they ran screaming to the cliff. "She'll come back up... I know it." Loveday said with finality and I was tempted to jump after Maria but Loveday's hand rested on my arm in warning.

So we sat, staring down at the frothy dark waters, and we waited.

**a/n**

**I know its getting a bit... boring but it won't soon enough and i'm almost done with this installment of the trilogy, I will take a hiatus to get some story Ideas but I will be posting a story about Robing & Maria's Children (Boy & Girl) so I need names. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **Under the sea.

I expected the water to be icy and skin stinging but when I hit the waters I found they were warm and almost bath-like, which was odd considering it was August. And I also found I had no trouble breathing and could breathe in and out. I sank deeper and deeper in the water towards the dull glow of the pearls, when I reached the bottom my feet touched the soft sand and I began to look for the light of the pearlfs. After a few moments I had begun to paw at the bottom of the ocean floor with my hands, following the dull light of the pearls. After a minute I had unearthed three pearls the size of my fist. _'Why are they so big?' _I thought.

"Because they have come together child." came a detached beautiful voice, I squeaked and bubbles flew from my mouth, a glowing gold woman floated in front of me, she glow with an unmatched brilliance and made the pearls look like common household stones.

"Who are you?"

"I am called many things, Gaia, Athena, Mother nature."

"You're mother nature?"

"Yes my little moon princess."

"Then why have you allowed me to be chucked into the ocean?" I asked anger coming into my voice.

"Because I must use you to vanquish the evil."

"Why don't you just do it yourself?"

"I have given all things freewill, if I had not I would just be a puppeteer pulling the strings to lifeless dolls."

I mulled it over "Okay but what do _I _have to do with this i'm just a fifteen year old girl, nothing special." Mother nature chuckled, "You are the Moon Princess for nothing, I have given you the pearls and other abilities you may have not noticed yet." I pursed my lips, "But all people do is fight over the moon pearls and then they get stolen." I pouted, Mother nature chuckled once more "I will not let that happen dear one." with a gesture my hand began to burn I yelped and tried to drop the moon pearls but they had begun to sink into my skin, unseen tears rolled from my eyes and mingled with the water around me.

When the pain left my hand and the pearls were no longer in it either. Instead a little crescent moon shaped scar had forms on the meaty part of my palm. "That should keep them from getting stolen, but you will experience new things so beware, no go save your Valley and remember my little Maria," she sounded oddly motherly at this point "I will always be with you."

Raising her arms wide Mother nature chanted a special tune, and in the distance I realized my white unicorn was galloping towards me. Bubbles swirled around me in a large flurry and the unicorn galloped past me confusing me. But a herd of sea horses follow pulling me with them as they galloped up the craggy rockface and back onto the cliff.

**A/N**

**I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy with High school. I _actually_ have finished the rest of this and started the story about Robin & Maria's Twin children the names of which are: Riley & Clarice. **

**Updating the rest of the story tonight. ENJOY. :]  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **Time to vanquish!

ROBIN's POV.

_She's not coming up. _ I thought to myself as I watched the dark water below for any signs of life. _But she has to._ I was mentally bashing myself when a large circle of bubble came up to the surface of the ater below, the sound of galloping caused me De Ja vu and Loveday's sharp cry of relief could be heard over everything. I jerked to my feet unsteadily and realized that my shirt was covered in blood, my wound had reopened but I couldn't deal with that at the moment. "Maria!" I called as a wash of sea foam came over the edge of the cliff.

END ROBIN's POV

As the dots cleared from my eyes I found myself once again on the back of my Unicorn, I heard people calling my name but the only one I heard was Robin looking up from the Unicorn's sleek neck I saw him running towards me his hat missing and his curls blowing in the wind "Robin" I breathed as he practically dragged me off the Unicorn and pulled me into a firm earth smelling hug. He buried his face in my hair and shook. "Do that again Princess, and I will personally kill you." he growled squeezing me harder. But before I could say anything my family converged on me scolding and crying.

"Don't do that ever again Maria you scared the daylights out of me!" from Mrs. Heliotrope

"Maria i'm so happy you are alive, but do that again and I'm never letting you leave the manor." From Loveday

And Uncle gave me an awkward pat.

A chuckle came from my right as Dervil approached us, Robin stepped in front of me but him and my family were once more dragged away from me by guards. "You said you'd give them back once I got the pearls!" I protested, Dervil shrugged "I don't see the pearls." I opened my palm and realized that the pearls were no longer pearls they were _inside of me_. "Ah, seems like mother nature has been at work, Men! Prepare the ceremony. Little princess I'm going to bind you to me as a slave." my stomach dropped through my shoes as Robin screamed loud enough for the ocean to hear.

I suddenly became very angry, seeing red was the least of it. My hand became hot and I didn't know what to do _'Release it.' _came a whisper in my ear and I released the anger and it shot out of me in a pure hot light. It pierced through Dervil le Blanche and lifted him into the air sending him into the ocean and the jaws of Mother nature. My knees became water and the ground came up to greet me, and for some reason I knew Robin would catch me.

**A/N **

**Maria seemed a little ruthless in this chapter don't you think? One more chapter. Sorry for rushing through the ending of this story ^^''**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **Wake up.

As I floated in the darkness I wondered, Was I dead? But for some reason it seemed a little so cliche. I heard a chuckle and the Goddess appeared in front of me. "Mother Nature!" I gasped and she smiled like the sun. "Child, you are not dead and you have a love greater than most awaiting your awakening. But child I must tell you, there is more danger in the road ahead it may not happen today... or tomorrow but it will happen so keep a weary eye. And know I will always be with you." with a sweep of her arm I was jolted back into my body, sitting up in my bed and gasping. "She's awake." came whispers and the darkness receded from my vision showing various people around my bed. Uncle was pulling me into a sudden hug and everyone was laughing and crying. "You did it Maria, again." he said and Loveday was laughing and kissing my forehead repeatedly. But I quickly noticed the absence of the person I wanted to see the most. "Robin?" they frowned and looked at their hands Loveday rolled her eyes, "He's at the waterfall. Go get im' Maria." she encouraged I flew from my bed Loveday draped my warm cotton robe over me and helped me pull on my boots and pushed me out into the yard with a Good Luck.

I ran through the forest kicking up leaves in flurry and climbing over rocks instead of going by the time I reached the waterfall my knees and hands were cut and bleeding and I probably looked like a banshee from hell. I looked from side to side, "Robin?" I called out warily and his familiar shadow appeared to my right, yelping in alarm I whirled around. "You scared the living hell out of me!" I gasped trying to catch my breath. "Sorry!" he chuckled.

"Not funny." I glowered at him and went to sit on a rock, holding my chin up in playful anger. "I'm sorry Princess." Her said swooping in front of my closely, "Won't happen again, so forgive your poor lowly servant's arrogance." He said leaning forward and _bit my nose._ I clapped my hand over my nose with a squeak. "What was that for?" I muttered, tempted to bite him right back but first I had something else to do. "You got my letter right?" that sobered him up "Yep. Yep." he said awkwardly, I grinned "And you saw my answer?" he nodded, "Well you may as well know..." I paused mischievously making Robin squirm. Leaning forward I whispered "I love you." With a whoop of joy Robin tackled me off the rock and we hit the ground with a thud, laughing in a tumble. I look right into his eyes with my own Silver eyes, and leaned forward tilting my chin up to meet him halfway as our lips met. I bit his lip making him yelp, "What was that for?" He said his eyes full of laughter. "Pay back." I said simply standing up and dusting my dress off. "We should be getting back." Robin held out his hand and I grasped it, it was rough and warm in my own. "After you my princess." He murmured and I smiled knowing when the other two lords did show up I would be ready for them. After all I had Robin.

_Fin_

**_A/N _**

_**I left it open to start on the next one in the Trilogy. That of course if AFTER I finish the story about Riley & Clarice. :]**  
_


End file.
